Kavax au Telemanus
Kavax au Telemanus is the head of House Telemanus. He has a fox named Sophocles and believes in "magic." He is a Praetor. Background He has four named children throughout the books, his two sons Pax and Daxo, and his daughters Thraxa, Xana and one other unnamed daughter. His wife is Niobe au Telemanus. Personality He is slow to anger. A boisterous personality. Considerate and sympathetic towards lower colors. Appearance A giant among the Golds, his neck so thick that he can't be strangled, and he has to bend down in order not to hit ceilings. Unlike others, he shaved his head. Has a forked red beard. Involvement Golden Son Morning Star Iron Gold Kavax becomes a major character in Iron Gold when he lands on Mars in the Lyria chapters. She leads the charge to rescue him. Afterward, he thanks Lyria and says if they ever need anything, he will help. He talks to her about pain, and then leaves. She chases him to his shuttle and asks to come along. Xana resists, but Kavax relents, claiming Sophocles magic. (He later reveals he planted the jellybeans on her, and the magic is often a coverup to help him get what he wants.)Iron Gold Chapter 17 Once back on Luna, Kavax maintains an interest in both Liam and Lyria. He sends Liam to a boarding school and eats breakfast with Lyria most days. When he learns she can't read, he takes it upon himself to give her lessons, though they end abruptly with news of Darrow's escape turning the moon into a madhouse. Iron Gold Chapter 23 At Quicksilver's birthday party, he is heard defending Dancer to Victra, reminding her that he is still their friend. He seems wary of the new republic, saying he warned them demockracy wouldn't work. Iron Gold Chapter 35 Kavax is in the ship when the anacene bomb goes off, and is one of the few not completely unaffected. Sophocles attempts to guard him, and Volga saves the fox from being shot. After Ephraim takes Lyria, Kavax stumbles out of the ship and Dano shoots him twice through the chest. Despite the shots and the gas, Kavax is able to reach Dano and kill him with one punch. When he turns on Ephraim, Volga shoots him in the shoulder, and he goes down. Iron Gold Chapter 39 Dark Age By early January 754 PCE he has recovered from his wounds, though he now requires a cane to walk. He remains a faithful adviser to Virginia. Quotes "Sometimes, little one, it is best if the world thinks you a little mad." Kavax, in Iron Gold "I know it may be impossible to believe now, when everything is dark and broken, but you will survive this pain, little one. Pain is a memory. You will live and you will struggle and you will find joy. And you will remember your family from this breath to your dying days, because love does not fade. Love is the stars, and its light carries on long after death." - Kavax, in Iron Gold Trivia Kavax was born at his family's ancestral home in Zephyria, Mars. References Category:Golds Category:Characters Category:Golden Son Characters Category:Males Category:Iron Gold Characters Category:Dark Age Characters